


Road Head

by Ayumi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Eren is a horny brat, Levi and Eren are married, M/M, Smutty oneshot, but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_chan/pseuds/Ayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decides to give Levi a blowjob while driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on my phone, so I apologize for an errors.

There were few things that could make Levi's heart stutter in his chest. 

Lusty turquoise eyes were one of those things.

Even after three years of marriage, Eren was every bit the insatiable brat he'd been when they'd first gotten together. 

Not that Levi was complaining any. 

They were currently driving to visit Eren's sister, Mikasa, and her wife. Annie and Mikasa had finally tied the knot last year.

Apparently a two hour drive was too long for the horny brat sitting in the passenger seat of Levi's sleek black Camaro. 

His hand had landed softly on Levi's thigh, and inched too far up to be innocent. Levi quirked an eyebrow in his direction, but the look in his husband's eyes made him swallow. 

Unsurprisingly, Eren didn't stop his advance. He moved his hand off Levi's thigh to the back of his seat, and leaned over to kiss the side of his neck. 

He assaulted his neck with kisses, and pulled his shirt aside to continue down to his collar bone before loving up again. He occasionally sucked hard enough to leave a mark, and Levi scowled at the thought of having his neck marked up for the Christmas gathering at Mikasa's. 

Possessive brat. 

His other hand moved to Levi's thigh again, inching toward his ever-hardening cock. At the same time he moved up to nibble on Levi's earlobe, before he spoke, his voice thick and velvety with lust. 

"I want to suck you off."

Levi shivered as his husband licked up the shell of his ear. 

"Oh, really?" Levi replied, his voice betraying his cool words. 

Eren moved back to his neck, and Levi felt him smirk against his skin. Simultaneously, his hand crept further up to grope at Levi through his pants. "Think you can stay on the road?"

Levi scoffed softly. "You know I can."

No, this wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last. 

It was all the horny brat's fault, of course. 

Eren chuckled against his skin, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Levi's jeans. He pulled the zipper down easily, though agonizingly slowly. 

"Lift your hips." Eren said gruffly. 

Levi complied with the demand, lifting his hips so Eren could tug his jeans down just enough to pull his aching member out. 

Levi sighed as Eren's hand wrapped around his cock, and moved down to lick up the side. 

His fingers tightens on the steering wheel, and he moved his other hand to rest on the small of Eren's back. 

Eren teased him with a few more licks, hilt to tip, before taking the head into his mouth. 

Levi's breath escaped in a hiss as Eren's tongue swirled around the head of his cock with deft skill. 

Eren suddenly took Levi as far as he could, hand pumping what he could reach. 

Levi moaned, his head falling back against the head rest. 

Eren set a pace, bobbing his head with ease, stopping to lap at the top occasionally. 

Levi moved his hand to Eren's ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

Eren moaned around him, the vibrating sensation causing Levi to shudder with pleasure. 

Eren's free hand moved to fondle Levi's balls, with firm but gentle movements. 

"F-fuck, Eren." Levi moaned his named, his hand moving again, to slip into the waistband of Eren's sweats to grope at his bare ass. 

Eren hummed his appreciation, and continued doing things with his tongue that would make prostitutes feel like amateurs. 

Yeah, there was no doubt Eren was skilled with his tongue. 

Levi struggled to keep his focus on the road, and not watch the show that was happening in his lap. 

He wanted to thrust up into that tight little mouth, but he resisted in favor of keeping his foot on the gas petal. 

Levi pulled his hand away from Eren, ignoring Eren's small sound of protest, and began sucking on his own two fingers. He coated them with saliva before returning them to Eren's behind, easily slipping his hand back into Eren's sweats. 

Eren's head kept moving up and down on Levi's cock as Levi slipped two fingers into Eren's tight hole. The action pulled a wanton moan from Eren's lips, and made his hips jerk forward. 

Levi's teeth dug into his lip to suppress the moan that Eren was intent on pulling out of him. He fucked Eren with his fingers, shuddering at the sounds that spilled from Eren's lips and vibrated over his length. 

He curled his finger in search of the bundle of nerves that made Eren tremble with pleasure, and it only took him a moment to find. 

It was easy to tell when he found it, Eren's hips jerked forward and a sounds not unlike a yelp spilled from his lips. 

Levi smirked as he curled his fingers in on that bundle of nerves over and over again, causing Eren to tremble with ecstasy. 

But Levi wasn't the only one that didn't play fair. 

Eren's tongue danced over the slit in the head of Levi's cock, lapping at pre-cum, before he dived down. Levi moaned his name when he felt himself hit the back of Eren's throat, and his nose touch against his hip. 

He'd always been impressed by Eren's lack of a gag reflex. 

"Shit." He hissed through clenched teeth, his grip on the steering wheel tightening to the point he thought he'd snap it. 

He barely noticed when Eren's hand left his balls to tug at his own cock. 

The heat was pooling rapidly in the pit of Levi's stomach, and he could tell by the way Eren tightened around his fingers that he was close too. 

"Fuck, Eren," The words spilled over his lips without permission. "F-fuck." 

But he was used to Eren being able to reduce him to a sputtering mess. 

Eren's tongue danced over the head of his cock again, and bobbed back down, all while pumping his own cock. 

Levi continued his assault on Eren's prostate, and Eren's hips began bucking into his own hand as he closed in on his orgasm. 

Levi's hips bucked up into Eren's mouth as his came, Eren's name spilling over his lips as his orgasm took him. 

Eren moaned as he came too, his ass tightening hard around Levi's fingers. 

Levi spilled his seed into Eren's mouth, his teeth clamped down hard as he tried to focus on staying on the road through the force of his orgasm. 

Eren swallowed around Levi until he was sure he was done, before detaching his mouth from his cock with a 'pop'. 

Eren sat up and fell against the passenger side door, panting roughly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes fogged over with ecstasy, his lips pink and swollen. 

They were both silent for a while as they tried to calm their racing hearts and slow their rapid breathing. 

Levi righted his clothing with his free hand, never taking his eyes off the road. 

Eren was the one to finally break the silence with, "Did I bring extra clothes?" 

Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the frown on his husband's attractive face.


End file.
